Many people currently utilize soft contact lenses. These lenses must be cleaned regularly to avoid eye irritation and bacterial contamination.
Present methods of cleaning contact lenses have a variety of disadvantages. For example, lenses are often cleaned by rubbing them against the skin of the user's hand or hand-held cloth. This can damage or scratch the lens and may also result in additional buildup of oil on the lens due to the natural oiliness of the skin. Improper cleaning can also result in corneal infection.
Accordingly, it is one aspect of the present invention to provide a device for cleaning contact lenses that overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages of the prior art contact lens cleaning techniques and devices.